Magic Shield
Magic Shields were placed around places and objects that the owner (or owners) wished to keep away from others. The Shields could be physical, mental or both. All of them could be passed in one way or another, though some proved more difficult to pass than others. The Shield of the Valley When Andernilwen gained power over the Four Nations, the Weasley-family put up a shield around the Valley of the Moon, which they had owned since Mandy Diamond had been the Queen of the Crystal. This shield worked only mentally and projected sounds and images of the members of the Weasley-family, crying and screaming in a ghost-like manner. As the Moriquendi did not know if the Valley was really haunted or if there was a shield around it, they avoided it for safety measures. The shield was removed when the Weasley's once again became the owners of the Valley. Forest Shield Sonya Temelóri put up a shield around the house she owned along with her husband Elrond. This shield was both physical and mental; if someone showed up at the edge of the shield without raising their right hand in the Elvish greeting three times, they only saw forest in front of them and not a house in a clearing. Intruders could walk around in this forest for days without finding a way out of the shield, as it created a labyrinth of trees that seemed to be never-ending. The trees were touchable, but the projection was mental. Sonya told Sandra when bringing her to the house that sometimes they had to modify the shield to get the intruders away from the house; if an intruder ever spotted her or Elrond while walking in the projected forest, the shield would fall down. The shield was destroyed by Moriquendi scouts who had realised that there was something about this part of the forest that wasn't right; they sent in men from all sides of the shield and one of them managed to get a glimpse of Elrond doing his best to modify the shield so that it would lead all of the intruders out. This caused the shield to fall. Clearing of Freedom Stage 1 To enter the Clearing of Freedom, which was the nickname of the place where Freedom's Sword was hidden and where the Council had their meetings, you first of all had to run through the first part of the shield. You needed to get up to the maximum speed that your being was capable of or you would either see a wall of dirt (underground) or a massive rock (above ground) when reaching the border of the shield. Sandra Roberts did however discover that Freedom had also created a second method to get inside of it; if you held up your hand and showed the rock or the wall the Golden Ring, the obstacle would simply disappear and you would be able to get through to the other side. Stage 2 The second part of this shield surrounded the Golden Sword itself, thus not everyone tried to get through it. The Sword was surrounded by the pieces of the Valinorian Diamond, seemingly floating in the air around the sword, which was standing up on the ground in the middle of the glistening pieces. The shield of the Diamond was about two metres in diameter, meaning that to reach the Sword you had to pass through one metre of Diamond-dust. When passing through it, it would attack both your mind and body; the body would be touched by the Golden Fire, which emitted from the Sword itself, while the Diamond would send pictures and memories into your mind, showing every aspect of Freedom's life. Many peope turned mad after trying to get through this shield thanks to that the memories came in a fast flood and were also physical; if Freedom was in pain, you would also feel the pain. The only one capable of passing through both stages of this shield was the Bearer of the Golden Soul, which meant Freedom and Sandra Roberts. No others could complete the second stage. The shield in this clearing remained for all time, except for that the second stage vanished after Sandra had claimed the Golden Sword.﻿ Category:Spells